lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Albion
Albion is a region within the continent of Europe, located in its north west area it is made up of two main islands and thousands of smaller islands dotting the outside. The regions is split between two islands one being the larger in Britain, and the second being the island of Ireland. Politically the region of Albion was dominated by Wales, and Pruta in the south and Pruta in the north. This changed when the Bretonians arrived and pushed the Welish north and took control of the south. Along with the Bretonian invasion came the invasion of German tribes in the north. Now the region is split between the Wales Kingdom who control the Wales subregion, Bretonia who controls the south, and Norseman tribes that control the island of Ireland and most of Scotland. The continent was one of the two main places used by the Old Ones in their inhabiting the planet while they designed it to fit their liking. During this time they crafted a human work force much in the way the Lizardmen were just not to that high extent. These humans were called the Truthsayers, and many still exist to this day. History The Old Ones See Also : Old Ones When the Old Ones first came to Earth they found their home in the lush forests of Lustria and it was from here that they created the changes in Earth that wished. While the Old Ones mainly existed on Lustria many of the Old ones came to believe that they needed to see their experiments closer up, and many came to live in satelite stations in the continents of Earth. In time, the Old Ones chose the island of Albion as one of the locations to build their homes. Little is known of their settlements for few have ever visited Albion, let alone returned from this mysterious place. They forged an island paradise where the sun shone bright and the crops flourished. Gathering together the wisest and bravest individuals of each race, they taught them magic and other skills. They demonstrated the secret of forging runes to the Dwarfs and to the Elves they taught the mastery of spellcasting. The Old Ones believed that the race they called Man was too primitive to learn, but they were quickly surprised at the speed Mankind adapted to his surroundings. They were so impressed that they chose to teach a select few of the cave dwelling tribesmen some of their secrets. Those they taught went by the name of Truthsayers for it was their duty to teach the other tribesmen the true path to enlightenment. They instructed their students to spread across the world and populate the continents, whilst all the time the Old Ones kept a watchful eye over their subjects. They, in turn, were worshiped as gods, and temples were erected in their honour. The race of Man impressed the Old Ones the most for he seemed to be able to adapt to any climate, and small tribes quickly flourished in every corner of the world. Departure of the Old Ones When the Old Ones left they had left instructions for their most true servents, and for the Old Ones these were the Lizardmen and the Truthsayers of Albion. The Truthsayers spent the centures following the Old Ones departure maintaining the Stone of Albion and keeping the peace on the island. In this way the Truthsayers crafted Giants to be used as their force of will on the island. First War of Chaos Main Article : First War with Chaos By concentrating their attack on Ulthuan and leaving the isle of Albion, the Chaos hordes made a fatal flaw in their plan of conquest. The Truthsayers 7 gathered together the Giants and bade them also to construct a series of stone circles. With such immense strength at their disposal, the Truthsayers soon had a great many of these circles whose mystical properties would allow them to channel their spells and bind the forces of Chaos to the north. In many ways their mastery of this form of magic was better than that of the Elves. Not only were they able to contain the Chaos mists, but they were also able to use the stones to weave their own veil of fog around their island, protecting what they called the Ogham stones from danger. The Elves would certainly have been overrun had the Druids of Albion not stemmed the flow. But the mist that shrouded the isle also blocked out the sun. Something in the nature of the stone circles attracted rain and storms, and over a short period of time the fertile land of Albion became a boggy region where few crops grew. Aftermath In absorbing much of the Chaos energy, the soil of Albion itself became tainted and once fertile fields quickly changed into quagmires where a man could sink without trace. The thick woods and forests became wild places where hawthorn and poisonous plants choked the life from the trees. Many feared to enter these once beautiful glades, and many of those who did were never seen again. Even the creatures of Albion were not able to escape the mutating effects of Chaos and after only a short period of time the tribesfolk told tales of terrible monsters lurking in the darkest reaches, emerging at night to prey upon the unwary. It was a price the Truthsayers had little choice but to pay. If the dark forces of Chaos were to be contained, then Albion had to remain hidden. The Truthsayers gave the task of guarding these stone circles to the Giants who had constructed them. Said to have been formed from the earth itself, these Giants were highly intelligent beings and knew the importance of their vigilance. For a while stability was created. The High Elves flourished as a race, learning much of the world through their contact with other more primitive races such as the Dwarfs and Man. The Truthsayers The Truthsayers of Albion, on the other hand, were isolated. They preferred the safety of their remote isle to the danger of the outside world and became introverted and reclusive, The Giants also suffered from their imposed isolation. Centuries of inbreeding dulled their minds. When the danger of Chaos vanished, they became bored and restless and resorted to mindless displays of strength in order to pass away the time. The tribes of Men on the island also suffered a similar fate. With the disappearance of the Old Ones and a distinct lack of contact with the outside world they degenerated into a race of warring tribesmen. During all this time the Truthsayers continued to teach a chosen few of each successive generation their secret magic, waiting for the day when their masters would return. Each Truthsayer would be taught in minute detail the ritual ceremonies that were needed to maintain the mists that enveloped the island. They would each learn of the nature of the stones and the offerings that must be made so that the magical power of these circles never waned. Over time, though, the ancient lores were slowly forgotten and, although the Truthsayers still practiced their art, it was but a shadow compared to the powers that used to be at their command. Some practices still survived, though, and on the night of each full moon the Truthsayers would gather and perform ceremonies in order that the mystical energies stayed bound to the stones. Pruta Main Article : Pruta For centuries the island of England was slowly dominated by a Kingdom endorced by the Truthsayers. The Kingdom of Pruta with their allies in the Truthsayers took near complete dominance of the island of England. The Kingdom of Pruta was ruled by a human King, but the lands were a healthy mixture of other races all living together in harmony. Obviously the humans were the massive majority, but there were two ports of Elves, and a large Giant town that continued to grow as the Kingdom of Pruta continued its reign. For centuries the island was maintained in the image of the Truthsayers through their allies in Pruta, and the stones of England were allowed to control Chaos. Wales Main Article : Wales The peace in England was distracted when the region of Wales became more and more populated. As the population of the Welsh grew larger, and there individuality became apparent they began to wish for more and more control over their lands. Rise of Bretonia Present Day Politics of Albion Nations of Albion Geography Unique Locations Stonehenge Isle of Man Demographics Noteable People High King Curron.png|High King Curron|link=High King Curron Jesse Eisenburg.jpg|King Jesse Eisenburg|link=Jesse Eisenburg Category:Region Category:Region in Europe